The Siberain
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: An AU-Fantasy Ran Fujimiya never expected to meet Ken Hidaka, the Siberian, a dangerous magical being, while on the hunt for his destiny. He really never expected to fall in love with him. Sometimes destiny has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

The Siberian

Chapter 1 of 36(chapter count not final)

I do not own Weiss. The story is mine I just borrowed the boys for a bit of fun.

The floor groaned under the sure-footed stride of one Lord Ran of Fujimiya as he walked into the small inn nestled at the base of the Kreuz Mountains. The small inn was fairly empty except for two older men seated by a wide window with a game of some sort before them. A beast of a man stood behind the finely polished and gleaming bar counter cleaning mugs. Ran strode over to a small table by the wall where he pressed his back so he could constantly study the others in the room. The beast of a bartender strode over, the boards underfoot groaning in protest of his weight but in no danger of giving way.

For a small inn tucked into the small mountain town the place was remarkably clean and well kept much to Ran's relief. So far his journey had been long and arduous though he knew as much was coming his way. His sister had foreseen such a journey and had warned him in advance. Things could have been much worse for him if not for her. He looked up to the bartender who gave him a bland look past his crooked nose that had been broken a time or three too many for it to ever heal properly. "What can I get ya?" The man asked his voice gruff but friendly enough.

Ran's stomach let out a hungry growl as the smell of roasting meat assaulted his nose. "A pint of ale, a plate of whatever you're serving, a room for the night, and information on where I can find a guide to lead me through the mountains and into the tribe lands." He said in a cool tone. The man gave a nod walking away coming back a short bit later with ale and a thing of fresh crusty bread that still had steam rising from the top and butter melting down the sides.

"What do you need in the tribe lands?" The bartender asked crossing muscled arms over an equally built chest. Ran flicked a finely arched crimson brow up at the man silently asking why it was any of his business. "I need to know why you're goin' so I can tell you which guide is best to get. Some guides know certain tribes better than others. Some paths are more dangerous than others and need a more specialized guide." The barkeep said under the intense violet gaze of this stranger.

"Ah." Ran answered willing to relent. "I'm off to see Oracle." He grumbled softly grabbing the bread and ripping off a piece biting into the pure perfection of it. It had been some weeks since he had such a luxury as fresh-baked bread and he suspected it would be a fair while before he could sample such delights again.

"Why ever would you want to do a thing like that?" A new voice off to Ran's right asked in a teasing tone that caused him to jump as a stranger slid into the seat next to him. The new stranger was a young man still covered in dust and grime from the road even if hands and face were clean. Bright aqua eyes turned in his direction locking with his. It was a rare man that could meet Ran's gaze for any extent of time. This man held his gaze steadily until they both dropped them to the side.

The man next to Ran gave off a primal wild sort of energy that spoke of danger and allure all at once. Letting his exotic violet eyes travel over the full length of the man next to him Ran felt his interest perked. The young man had a slim but well-muscled body wrapped in smooth golden skin, warm brown locks kissed with burgundy and gold highlights framing a handsome but still boyish face, then there were those eyes. The eyes were haunting. They were ferocious and captivating. As part of the whole package this stranger presented he couldn't help but be intrigued. Then there was the fact that the young brunet had snuck up on him. That was not an easy task to accomplish. Ran had been trained as an assassin from a young age. He had been top of his class for many years until the magic spark finally ignited in him pointing his destiny in a different direction.

The brunet pulled off a hunk of the bread lightly dabbing it in the melted butter watching Ran closely as he bit into it and chewed slowly. "Siberian. Usual?" The bar keep asked giving a name to the wild, dangerous energy the brunet was giving off. Siberians were huge sharp clawed wild cats that haunted the mountain ranges of their continent. The animals had been widely hunted for a time; prized for their pelts, claws, and potential magical gift they could bestow. The 'Siberian' as this man was called was the holder of the great gift that none had ever fully figured out how to claim but coveted as if it were the rarest gift in all the land. In many ways, it was. Magic flowed through their land and would touch some while skip others. It was a useful tool that was more often used as a weapon. The Siberian was possibly the greatest weapon ever forged. Strength, speed, and endurance far greater than that of a normal human, unnatural healing abilities, and heightened senses were all hallmarks of a Siberian. What made them truly special was their complete immunity to all magic. There had been fifteen recorded Siberians in the past 500 years of their history. However, they largely remained a mystery to all. Ran knew of only one living Siberian. "Ken Hidaka?" He asked watching the brunet's face closely.

A surprised smile curved Ken's lips as the crimson haired stranger said his name. There was something sumptuous about the redhead's voice that tingled down Ken's spine. "You know me?" He asked still nibbling on the bread watching the redhead before him. There were many who knew the title of 'Siberian' and what it meant. There were few who knew his actual name.

"Of you. Omi Tsukiyono is a dear friend to my brother-in-law and is residing in his household. He's spoken of you." Ran watched as emotions flickered over the brunet's face. The Siberian was unguarded, and his face likely would reveal most lies. When the brunet smiled at him with a fond warmth, he knew this man was who he said; Ken Hidaka, the Siberian.

"I haven't seen Omi in ages. Is he doing good?" Ken asked eager to hear any news even on his most distant of friends. When he got a nod from the redhead, he gave a grin. "I do believe you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name. I don't know yours." He said with a small smile to the stunning redhead before him.

"Lord Ran Fujimiya." Ran answered greedily drinking in the sight of the brunet before him. He had thought it was only the wild energy of the brunet that drew him in until he saw the sweet innocent smile. There was something about that smile that was far more captivating.

"So, Lord Fujimiya, what takes you to the Oracle?" Ken asked smiling at the barkeep as plates of food were set before them. He turned his attention back to the redhead his gaze curious.

Ran's lips narrowed slightly unwilling to share all his secrets; but there was something about the brunet that made him eager to answer. Ken's face was open and honest. He found himself trusting the man without question. "The lost hall of magic. Another Seer told me, that he could tell me where to start."  
Giving a nod turning to his meal Ken started to eat considering things. It was late summer swiftly giving way to fall where winter would be hard on its heels. "It will not be an easy journey. This is not the best time of the year to travel. These mountains can be dangerous. My normal fee includes room and food for the night, cost of supplies for travel, and four silver for the trip there and for the return trip here. For a friend of Omi, I'll wave fee of silver. Do we have a deal?" Ken asked offering the redhead his hand.

Ran gave a small nod of agreement taking the brunet's hand in his own giving it a shake. He knew getting a guide would be expensive. He had planned accordingly. However, this was a twist he hadn't expected. The mountain passes were dangerous. Traversing them with a stranger could even be more so. Guides charged for their services as a guide and protector. Ken's price of four silver pieces was higher than Ran had hoped but it was reasonable for the 'Siberian'. The brunet waving that fee entirely was unusual and kind.

"If it makes things easier on you, we can share a room for the night." Ken said eating happily. It wasn't like him to wave his fee, not even for a friend of a friend. There was something about the redhead. Ran, was beautiful that was true enough. It was more than the redhead's beauty that made him act so rashly. There was something about the fire haired lord that made Ken _want _Ran. He wanted to protect the lovely redhead. He wanted to mark him, claim him. He wanted to surrender himself into those lovely hands with those long strong fingers. He wanted to be protected. He had never felt that before. It frightened and thrilled him in equal parts.

"Hn." Ran agreed. Ken intrigued him. The brunet was powerful, that much was true. He was also innocent and unguarded. Those qualities were oddly endearing. Ken sucked you in with those big aqua eyes and that sweet boyish charm. Ran found himself wanting Ken.

* . * . * . *

Once they gathered their needed supplies and stowed them away Ran rented a single room with two beds. Ken was kind in sparing him the expense of a second room. It seemed the brunet thrived on kindness. Ran had seen a little girl trip and fall and before she could cry Ken had her scooped up in his arms placing a late blooming flower in her hair making her giggle and smile. Then an elderly woman had been struggling to carry a heavy sack of goods. The brunet had walked over taken it with a grin and helped her carry it home as she used his arm for support to shuffle off. The children in the village swarmed around the brunet as if he was some mystical piper. The brunet would buy them snacks, toys, or join in games with them. It was charming. Ran found himself wanting Ken a little more. He wasn't yet sure if he liked the brunet, but desire was a whole other monster. He did desire Ken Hidaka.

Dropping his bag on a chair by the window Ken sat heavily undoing the laces on his boots pulling them off. He wiggled his toes in relief for a second then stood pulling off his leather vest then his shirt. He stretched languidly feeling worn down.

Seeing Ken without a shirt for the first time was interesting. Ran had known Ken had broad shoulders but the pure nearly flawless beauty of the brunet was mildly unexpected. Ken's golden skin was smooth and looked soft as silk. The brunet's muscles would put the finely crafted statues of the great heroes of old to shame. He wanted to run his fingers over that silken skin and put to memory every peak and valley of that lean muscled form. The tight simple black leather trousers Ken wore showed off long toned legs he wanted wrapped about him. Ken's body was made for sin. When the brunet stood and stretched Ran noticed a few things. One thing he noticed about the brunet was the strange weapon strapped to those supple thighs. The other was the four long thick scars that ran from Ken's right shoulder down to the left hip.

The touch of slightly rough calloused fingers against the scars on his back made Ken gasp. He felt a shudder travel down his spine as deep desire started pooling in his heart and in his groin. He swallowed hard trying to keep his breathing even as he imagined what Ran's lovely long pale fingers looked like against his golden skin. He had to try very hard not to think about what Ran's pale creamy skin would feel like under his fingers. He had to try very, very hard not to think about what Ran's lips would taste like. There was something in him that desired the redhead in every possible way. He rarely desired anyone, much less someone he hardly knew. He had too much to lose.

The need to touch Ken surprised Ran as he gently traced over those silvery scars on that golden hued flesh. The scars looked old. It was shocking how old they looked considering how young the brunet looked. "How old are you?" He asked his voice deeper and huskier than he had ever heard it. He was close enough to smell the unique sweet fragrance coming off of Ken. Desire was clouding his judgment slightly as his hands teased over that broad strong back down to the narrow hip. He lightly trailed his lips over Ken's skin from the curve of the strong shoulder to the tempting juncture of the brunet's long lovely neck. He felt drunk with desire. Ken's scent was heady and intoxicating.

"Twenty-two. How old are you?" Ken asked his voice meek his body taunt like the string of a fiddle that had been over tuned and was ready to snap. Ran's breath was hot and moist against his ear as the redhead pressed closer and Ken could feel his heat. This was dangerous. He knew it. He also wanted to give in and forget about all he could lose if he did.

"I just turned twenty-five. How long have you had these?" Ran asked tracing over the scars once again from shoulder to hip. His fingers strayed over Ken's hip pulling the brunet a tad closer to him. Ken let out a small little whimper as his thumb gently rubbed the top of the hip bone then lightly up the brunet's taught stomach. He wanted to let his hands fully explore the brunet's lovely body. He wanted to bite down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and lay claim to the beautiful man before him. He didn't know what was stopping him. Normally if he desired someone he would sleep with them. He could have an easy fling with Ken on their little adventure into the tribe lands. It would be so easy to cut ties with the brunet once he had seen the Great Oracle. He wasn't sure he wanted to let the stunning man go.

"Did you know Siberian's mate for life?" Ken blurted out trying so hard to think of anything but how badly he wanted to give into Ran. He was trying hard not to think about how badly he wanted the redhead's hands all over him. His eyes were fluttering as Ran's hands traveled over his stomach and hips. "The cats. They mate for life. They find one mate and stick with them until one of them dies. If someone hurts their mate, they'll hold a grudge and hunt them down. They have good memories but they are willing to forgive. I got those scars when I was seven. I was bringing water back from the well when a Siberian attacked from behind. I had a little hunting knife I found in the woods I kept with me always. I remember pain and blood. The scent of it was thick in the air, this coppery tang that tainted everything. I remember fear and panic. Then there is nothing but red. Warm red that covered me from head to toe as I fought with everything I had." He muttered the story of how he became a Siberian calming his desire. His desire cooled further as Ran backed off but he went on telling his story staring out at nothing not daring to look at the redhead yet. "I killed it. I don't know how. I just know I killed it. It was big and heavy its dead body crushing me as I cried and stabbed and fought. When I was free, I saw the second one, its mate. It rushed me. We were close to the well, and I ducked and it over jumped falling down into the well's depths. The water was deep, and it was winter so the surrounding stones were icy and slick. I peered over the edge as the cat fought to swim. Its body was almost too big for the little well and it was having trouble moving. Having trouble staying alive. I screwed up all my courage and made a loop with the rope and caught a paw. I started pulling and pulling with all my might. The crank bar was groaning with the effort. The cat in the well had enough freedom, with my help, it could climb out. It shook the water off and went dashing into the woods. It didn't kill me for killing its mate because I saved it. At least that is my theory. I think the one that attacked me was sick. They are fairly timid animals. It wouldn't have attacked unless it was sick."

"Ran took a step back when Ken started telling the story and he saw the brunet relax slightly. He shook his head unable to get the heady sweet scent of the brunet to leave him as he listened on. He sank into one of the beds, Ken casting a glance to him every now and again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said referring to his rather brash action that prompted him into molesting Ken. "You were so young. What were your parents doing letting you out alone like that?" He asked. His parents had been wonderful people. They had doted on him and his sister until the day they died in a fire set by a man he loathed. His father would never have allowed him to venture out and fetch water by himself in the woods. Especially if they lived in the mountains.

"My mother was from the tribes. My father was from the northern cities. To marry my mother, they had to move to the mountains separate from both worlds yet also close. They had me and we were happy for a time. At least I thought we were. Then when I was six, my mother got sick. Her illness progressed rapidly. She died not long after she became ill. Then one morning a few months later I woke up and my father was gone. He was just gone. It wasn't all that uncommon for him to leave, he was a trader between the tribes and the cities. Normally he would tell me when he was leaving. I have no idea what happened to him. I lived on my own a while. We had enough food stores to last the winter. I was too young to fully understand, so I told myself to be brave and wait for my father. I thought he would at least be back by my birthday, which is, just around the solstice. I thought he had left to get me a gift to cheer me up after my mother's death. It was only a week or two after he left and travel in the winter is very slow and dangerous. I could be brave and wait. Then I got attacked the day after I turned seven. I lost a lot of blood and had a terrible fever when the other Siberian came and found me. I think it knew I was dying and wanted to save me after I had saved her from the well. I remember her picking me up in her mouth. I could feel her sharp teeth and hot mouth but I was too weak to even scream. She must have carried me miles and miles like that through the heavy winter snow, down mountain passes, until we reached the tribe lands. All while she was pregnant. She dropped me near the closest tribe where they treated my wounds. When I woke up, I was thee human Siberian. Come spring a few men came with me to find the little cabin in the woods. They found the body of the cat I killed, it was still more or less preserved due to the snow and cold. They then helped me skin it and take its claws as was my right. Their claws never go dull. Then they took me back to the tribes and everyone did a little to help raise me, even if they all feared me. Mostly I stuck to my little cabin in the mountains." Ken talked on his tone absent. He hadn't told many this story, he hadn't told any this story, not the full story. He had no idea why he was trusting this stranger with his story. He trusted Ran. He didn't know why.

Taking off the claws from the holsters that he had strapped around his thighs Ken tossed them to the redhead. Ran caught the claws easily looking them over, those long lovely fingers running over the weapon. He watched as Ran tested how sharp they were as a bead of crimson the same shade of the redhead's hair rolled along the pale skin. His claws were tossed back to him and he caught them with an easy cat like grace. "Those are from the cat I killed. They are still just as sharp as they were the day they swiped down my back and turned me into what I am." Ken snorted staring at the floor. He cast a look to Ran wondering what the redhead was thinking. Ran wore a look in those violet eyes that Ken couldn't read. He was so used to seeing fear, pity, or disgust in the eyes of others. He didn't see any of those emotions in the haunting violet eyes. He saw a considerable amount of lust. He felt a hot blush darken his cheeks. He ducked his head hiding his face under his bangs.

Ken's cute little blush and shy demeanor made Ran want to do depraved things to the sexy brunet. "You are rather incredible." Ken's sweet little blush darkened and those big aqua eyes peered at him from under those long bangs. He wanted to do very, very depraved things to Ken. Instead, he pulled out his sword lightly holding it out to the brunet who gave him that cute little puzzled head tilt. Extremely depraved things. He wanted to do extremely depraved things to Ken. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pouncing the sexy creature.

Gingerly lifting the sword from Ran's hands Ken looked over the item carefully. It was lighter and thinner than the broad swords he was used to. Only one sharpened edge gleamed in the light. He gave it a few experimental swings listening to it whistle through the air. He handed it back to Ran giving the redhead an eager, curious look.

"My master gave me this as a gift." Ran whispered softly unable to keep anything from that warm open gaze. "It is from an island off the main continent. The steel is melted then poured into fine ribbons where it is then folded over and over to make the blade lighter and stronger. He gave it to me after my parents were killed in a fire. I was sixteen. It was a gift so I could protect my sister. She's a Seer. She is now married to a young Duke who does a far better job protecting her than I ever could. They are madly in love and very happy together. That is all I ever wanted for her." He muttered. His tale wasn't nearly as violent or as painfully lonely as Ken's but he felt the need to share with the brunet. He wasn't good at opening up to people but he felt he needed to give Ken something in return for the honesty the brunet showed.

Ran was a little awkward, but he was trying, which made Ken happy. He searched for the right words to say for a moment knowing well how his mouth often got ahead of his brain. It was safer if he took a moment to think of things. "I think it is hard to lose your parents at any age. You are a good brother. I've seen men I thought were good abandon their sisters to a fate worse than death. You'll have to tell me more about her some other time. For now, we need rest. We'll have a long few weeks of hard travel ahead of us. Good night." Ken said flopping down in the opposite bed pulling the blankets up around his shoulders.

A small smile curved Ran's lips at Ken's kindness. It was hard to lose your parents. The brunet didn't offer pity just a kind empathy for their shared loss. He also enjoyed being called a good brother. He thought back to Aya's words when she told him he'd meet someone that would change things for him. He didn't believe her at first. With Ken he was starting to. The brunet triggered something inside of him. It made him want to be forthright and honest. He wanted to divulge his darkest secrets to the brunet. It was something he had never felt with anyone before, not even his sister. He felt Ken would keep his secrets safe. He felt he wouldn't be judged for them. He felt Ken could accept him. He watched as Ken shifted around slightly getting comfortable. "Good night, Ken." He said softly extinguishing the flickering flame of the oil lamp that sat on a small stand between their beds. He lay down staring into the darkness thinking of Ken as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was of how strange it was for him to fall asleep next to a stranger he felt oddly at home with.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Weiss just borrowed the boys for a bit.

Chapter 2

* * *

The first creeping fingers of dawn's colors were just starting to touch the dark velvet sky when Ken woke with a jolt. A shudder ran through his body as his heart raced in his chest. Sweat trickled down his spine, beading along his brow. There was a hunger in him. A deep dark, depraved kind of hunger to watch someone die at his hands. He wanted to revel in their blood and pain as he watched the light fade from their eyes. He wanted to vomit at that thought. He let out a small breathy laugh. He knew this day was coming. He had known it for a long time. Nearly every human Siberian fell into madness. They gave into blood lust. He had held out longer than many of the others that had been like him; he knew the truth. He was going mad. Soon, maybe in a year or two, he'd be killed by the men of the tribe if he didn't kill himself first. He let out a heavy sigh running a hand through his hair. He had heard of a few of those like him that managed to stave off the blood lust by finding what some would call a mate. He called it an anchor. Someone to keep him in line, keep him tied to the good things of this world. For some reason his eyes drifted to the sleeping redhead. Even in the dim light, he could make out the fine proud features. He shook it off. Standing he started to dress and get ready for their trip. He'd fetch breakfast then come and wake Ran.

* . * . * . *

Ran woke as the door creaked softly and the smell of food teased him from the blissful folds of slumber. He hadn't slept that well in ages. He sat up stretching blinking at Ken who was already fully dressed and packed, setting food on the small table. There was ham, eggs, thick slices of bread with fresh butter, and roasted vegetables. The brunet gave him a warm smile he could barely make out in the pallid light of dawn. He got up swiftly washing from the basin of steaming water then getting dressed. He longed for a bath because he knew full well it would be awhile before he had the luxury but he could almost feel Ken's need to get going. He wouldn't stall the brunet. He was also eager to get a move on. He sat down at the table and started digging into the small feast before him. Their rations were substantial, and he was sure between the two of them they would be able to dig up roots and catch hares but food on the road could be scarce during the best of times. The narrow mountain passages rarely made for the best of times. It was best to eat heartily while he could. He was sure their travels would be long and rough, Ken had warned him of as much.

Giving a small pleased nod Ken helped himself to the breakfast set before them. He had wheedled a half dozen hard-boiled eggs from the innkeeper to take along with them. He felt he should surprise Ran with that news later. He was glad the redhead seemed to be eager to get on the road and was eating his fill without cajoling. He had taken a few travelers through the mountains who did not understand what they were getting themselves into. He usually had to demand that they eat well while they could. It seemed Ran was preparing for the worst. The redhead was smart to do so. Once they had fully stuffed themselves and packed up whatever left-overs, there were to be had, they were off.

It took a good hour to reach the first slow rise into the mountains. Ran felt as if he had over eaten but he knew he'd be grateful for such a thing in an hour or two. His cloak was wrapped about his shoulders but the sun was slowly banishing the cold of the night. It surprised him when Ken veered off with a short order for him to stay on the path then vanished into the trees. He assumed the brunet needed to relieve himself. He didn't think that was a half bad idea. He took two steps from the path into a small shrub heeding the call of nature. Then he was back on the path walking slowly waiting for Ken who appeared in front of him holding up a handful of weeds in triumph. He gave the brunet a confused look. Ken broke one of the thick stalks causing a milky substance to seep from the broken stem that Ken then put on his hands then rubbed on Ran's face. The action surprised the redhead. "What are you doing?" He snapped taking a step from the brunet.

"The air up here is thinner, in another hour we'll lose the comfortable cover provided by the trees and early morning. Your fair lovely skin will burn to a crisp. This will prevent that from happening. I didn't think of it at first until I saw the tips of your ears starting to turn pink. I knew there was a rather large cluster of this plant nearby. I just didn't remember exactly where so I had to go find it." Ken said grinning as he rubbed the milky liquid over Ran's rather pretty nose then on the slightly pink tips of his ears. The redhead gave him a small confused look but nodded letting him finish the application.

Ran knew full well he could use the minor sun protection spell he had found in an old book buried in his house. He had used it before but he oddly liked Ken's willingness to care for him.  
Once the Ran's pale creamy skin was fully slathered Ken took a step back wiping the remains on his face. His naturally tanned skin that he inherited from his mother offered him some protection but not enough in the higher altitudes where the air was thin and the sun beat down with unrelenting force. He grinned at Ran then turned and started walking. His almost instant attachment to the rather quiet redhead puzzled him. Others often called him overly friendly, naïve, and trusting. However, he often was kept and kept himself at arms' length from people. Much like the cats, the human Siberians mated for life. They bonded forever to one person. That was a lot for someone to take on. It was more when they realized they were the one thing that could keep the Siberian from slipping into complete madness. It was why Ken, as innocent as he was in a lot of respects, kept people at arms' length. He didn't want to burden others with his problems. Ran was different. He wanted to pull Ran close and never let go. He wanted to let Ran in completely. It was very confusing for him.

* . * .* .*

Ran was grateful for the large breakfast they ate as the daylight started to fade toward night. They had been walking all day. His feet were tired, and he was hungry but not nearly as hungry as he would be if he hadn't eaten so well. Ken chattered endlessly. Ran couldn't say he minded much. He was used to the quiet and solitude he largely imposed upon himself. Ken's chatter was different. It was soothing. It was educational. Ken knew these mountains like the back of his hands. He knew various plants and if they could use them for potions, poisons, or poultices. He knew what healing properties they had. He knew some that could give you rather vivid hallucinations and others that would help you settle into a state of drugged bliss. Ken knew all the various bird species of the area and could mimic a fair number of calls. The brunet knew what danger signs to look out for to make sure narrow rock ledges wouldn't crumble below them. Ran found it all very fascinating. He also enjoyed the fact that Ken didn't expect him to talk, or even to listen. He thought the brunet was very lonely and was just happy to have a companion so he needed to fill the silence. Ran couldn't help but wonder how much silence Ken had suffered. It seemed the brunet was a very social being unlike himself. Ran let Ken talk. He listened and responded when he felt like it or when he felt it was needed. He was glad Ken was his guide.

Squinting at the slowly setting sun with his hand shielding his eyes Ken gave a small pleased huff. Ran was fit, so they had made surprisingly good time. They were several kilometers further along than he had planned on but they were still two kilometers behind where they needed to be if they wanted a good spot to make camp for the night. They could make camp here but this area could be dangerous. He considered his options then turned to the redhead who was taking the brief break as a time to sit and rest. It wasn't a bad idea for the most part. Sadly Ken usually had boundless energy and could walk for hours and hours more well into the night without tiring. He had to adapt to be a good guide and learn what others could and could not handle. "We could make camp here for the night but this area can be tricky. If we walk a few more kilometers, there is a good spot to make camp. I'll leave the choice to you." He said giving a small shrug. Ran didn't look that tired, but he wasn't always the best judge.

"It would be better if we went on if this area is tricky. I know these mountains can be dangerous in the dark but I trust your judgment." Ran murmured lowly. He was almost shocked to find that he trusted Ken's judgment. There were so few people he trusted at all. His sister and his brother-in-law were two of the few. His sword master, Shion, was another. Yuushi, his former lover, had once been one of those he deeply trusted, but that trust had been broken. It was peculiar to find he trusted an almost stranger in the same way he trusted his family and the man who had taught him most of what he knew.

Giving a nod Ken held out his hands for Ran to take so he could help the other man to his feet. He started walking his pace quicker than it had been. Ran was only a little taller than him so it helped that their strides were fairly even. Ken wanted to get as far as they could before night fell. They would still have some walking to do but he knew the area well and his night vision was very good. It was one advantage to being a magical being. No matter the many advantages there were some drawbacks. The looming madness was the biggest one. He decided not to dwell on that. He thought more about how hungry he was getting. He was glad they had taken left overs from breakfast for them to snack on along the trail. He also knew that the camp grounds he wanted had a rather fine harvest of summer berries that were ripe. There was also a well-stocked pond nearby. They could sit and eat a fine dinner and take a large picking of berries. He could put a bunch in the empty water skin he had and smash them into a juice to add to their water on the journey. It would help keep their energy up even when their supplies were running low. However, if he and Ran kept going they way, they were he didn't have all that much to worry about. They would reach his resupply points long before they really had to worry or even had to ration.

When the light grew too dim for Ran to see well, he slowed considerably as he stumbled several times. He hoped the camp grounds weren't far. He was tired and stumbling around in the dark made him nervous and grumpy. All of that faded when Ken took his hand guiding him effortlessly. The touch was warm and soothing. Ken warned him of any smaller obstacles that were pointless to guide him around. Ran could have walked all night with that hand holding his. It was bizarre to him how comfortable he found himself with Ken. He felt a hint of forlorn melancholy when the walk came to an end. Ken released his hand and started setting up the tent while Ran found a suitable spot to make a fire. His sweat from the day was swiftly starting to cool in the cold night air causing him to shiver.

Once the tent was set up to Ken's liking he headed to a nearby pond that was always well stocked with fish from the river flooding during the spring run-off. He caught two huge fish and took them to Ran holding them up in triumph.

It seemed Ken had only vanished for a second before he was back with two huge fish. They cleaned and roasted them in silence Ken seasoning them with some local plants. Ran wasn't the biggest fan of river fish. He grew up along the coast; he was far more fond of ocean fish. This fish was the best he had ever tasted. It could have been Ken's seasoning, it could have been the fact that he was starving, it could have been the company. He didn't much care what the reason was. He was just glad that the food was fresh. The large fish was enough to fill him completely with plenty remaining for their breakfast in the morning. He pulled off his boots with a groan wiggling his toes. He was always glad to be free of his boots after walking all day. He looked over as Ken chuckled softly.

Pulling off his own boots Ken copied Ran's movement of wiggling his toes glad for the cool air on his hot feet and the freedom away from the confining leather. "You'll really like a few of our stops along the way if just removing your boots makes you happy. There is a beautiful cave I really love to stop in that has its very own hot spring." Ken said with a grin. He wasn't sure why he told the redhead of the hot spring. It was a well-hidden cave, and it was his secret sanctuary.

The sore muscles Ran was already starting to feel cried out in joy at the thought of a hot spring. "Sounds amazing." He sighed softly. He had been on the road a long time but so far climbing this damn mountain had been the hardest part of his journey.

"Drink plenty of water or you'll wake up in the morning feeling like ten kinds of shit. I'm used to the thin air. You are not. We pushed hard today. One advantage of traveling the mountains is that there are plenty of ponds, lakes, rivers, streams, and natural springs where we can refill our water when we need to. Don't worry too much about rationing your water. Drink plenty." Ken whispered reaching over and plucking a pine needle from Ran's silky blood colored tresses.

Giving a nod Ran heeded Ken's advice and polished off his remaining water skin that was maybe three eights full. He was exhausted but Ken had yet to guide him false. Plus, he really did inexplicably trust the brunet. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself up and ambled over to the tent flopping into his bedroll. He was asleep almost the second the warm wool was wrapped about him.

Snickering softly Ken carefully put out the fire and stowed their food high up in a tree. He grabbed Ran's boots gently setting them in side the tent. He got settled in his own bedroll finding that the steady even breathing of the redhead next to him quickly lulled him to sleep.


End file.
